Benjamin (Final Fantasy)
Summary Benjamin is the main protagonist of Final Fantasy Mystic Quest. He was sent by White to restore light to the four crystals of light and save the world from the Dark King. He is a simple-minded, but adventurous boy who meets allies along his path. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A Name: Benjamin Origin: Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Magic (Fire, Can cause tornadoes, Summon blizzards, Can cause quakes and meteors to fall, Resurrection, Healing, Can summon lightning bolts, Light Manipulation), Non-Physical Interaction, Status Effect Inducement (Poison Manipulation, blinding enemies, induce paralysis, sleep, Mind Manipulation via confuse, Petrification and Power Nullification), Resistance to Petrification, Poison Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Can resist sleep and confusion), Paralysis and Power Nullification Attack Potency: Mountain level (He defeated a monster that killed an entire forest by sucking the energy of the Earth Crystal. Killed a monster that by sucking the energy of the Ice Crystal froze an entire town and its lake. Killed a monster that caused a volcanic eruption upon death that destroyed a few mountains) Speed: Normal Human travel speed, Massively Hypersonic combat speed and reactions (Can dodge lightning bolts from the Thunder attack which summons a cloud to ground lightning bolt. Can fight enemies that can dodge Meteor, which summons meteor showers from outer space) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Mountain Class Durability: Mountain level (Survived a volcanic eruption head on that destroyed a few mountains) Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range, several meters with magic and with Dragon Claw Intelligence: Average Standard Equipment: Steel sword (Later upgraded to Knight sword and Excalibur), Axe (Later upgraded to Battle Axe and Giant’s Axe), Cat Claw (Inflicts poison and paralysis, it gets upgraded to Charm Claw which causes the additional effects of sleep, confuse and blind, the final upgrade causes the additional effects of petrify and silence), Bomb (Later upgraded to Super Bomb and Mega Grenade), Tome of Fire, Tome of Aero, Tome of Blizzard, Tome of Quake, Tome of Flare, Tome of Holy/White, Tome of Thunder Weaknesses: None notable Feats: *Lore about the crystals *Resisting poison *Survives a quake powerful enough to shake the whole area *Attacks ghosts just fine *The Frozen Lake *Resists sleep *Being frozen doesn’t affect him much *Being dissolved does no damage *Petrifies an enemy *Summons meteors *Survives a volcanic eruption just fine *Survives being hit with the force of a great typhoon Gallery PFF_Benjamin_Illust.png|Benjamin as he appears in Pictlogica Final Fantasy Benjamin Art Full.png|Benjamin as he appears in Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival Theatrhythm_CC_Benjamin.png|Benjamin as he appears in Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Axe Users Category:Claw Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Ice Users Category:Earth Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Healers Category:Electricity Users Category:Light Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Poison Users Category:Mind Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Adventurers Category:Heroes Category:Tier 7 Category:Game Characters Category:Paralysis Users Category:Square Enix